


Облако

by Sectumsempra69



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tales
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Восточная сказка для взрослых о женских тайнах и мужском любопытстве.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Облако

 Не было никого в Индии богаче магараджи с Запада: его сокровищница была переполнена драгоценностями и золотом, стены дворца украшены самоцветами, а в садах бродили экзотические животные со всего света. Но не было никого и счастливее магараджи. Не сокровищами своими гордился он, не любовью подданных (а магараджа был щедр и справедлив) — гордился он своими дочерьми, прекраснейшими из прекрасных. Особенно любил правитель старшую; и хотя ей надлежало выходить замуж первой из сестёр, правитель не возражал, когда она отвергала женихов, и те были вынуждены просить руки одной из младших принцесс.  
  
Но пришёл такой день, когда и старшей волей-неволей пришлось задуматься о замужестве. Однако магараджа пожелал, чтобы его любимица отдала руку достойнейшему. Со всех концов земли съехались искатели счастья. Правитель закатил пир на трое суток, а когда веселье закончилось, женихов поубавилось. Многим неучтивым деликатно намекнули, что в качестве зятьёв они должны обладать более изысканными манерами и вежливым обхождением. Осталось тридцать претендентов. Тогда магараджа повёз женихов на охоту. Три дня молодые люди тешились стрельбой из луков в заповедных лесах, где было полно зверья, а птицы взлетали из-под ног при каждом шаге. Странно, но и при таком обилии дичи пятерым не повезло, и пришлось беднягам отправляться восвояси.  
  
Двадцать пять счастливцев, отдохнув день, стали участниками состязаний по военному мастерству. Они демонстрировали своё умение владеть оружием, ловкость и силу. Учитывались также честность и милосердие к поверженному противнику.  
  
И вот семеро победителей были вновь приглашены на пир, где их взорам предстала старшая дочь магараджи. Лишь на минуту появилась она во всём блеске своей красоты, пройдя мимо пирующих. Смолкла музыка, воцарилась тишина, было лишь слышно, как стучат у женихов сердца. И тогда магараджа объявил последнее условие:  
  
— Все вы видели мою дочь, о принцы! Теперь надлежит вам воспеть её красоту в стихах. Чьи стихи придутся ей по душе, тот и станет моим зятем!  
  
— Да будет так! — ответили принцы, хотя кое-кто из них тщетно пытался скрыть своё замешательство.  
  
Сама принцесса, удалившись в свои покои, вознесла молитвы к богине мудрости, чтобы та помогла юному принцу из Дамаска. Он не отличался силой и красотой, многие превосходили его. Но принцесса, тайно наблюдавшая за женихами, давно уже остановила свой выбор на нём, и всякий раз сердце её замирало, когда глашатаи объявляли имена тех, кто вынужден удалиться ни с чем.  
  
Итак, каждому жениху разбили в саду шатёр, щедро снабдив перьями, чернилами и лучшей китайской бумагой. Предложили на выбор музыкальные инструменты, дабы их звуки вдохновляли на поэтические подвиги. У каждого шатра встали стражники с копьями, готовые наказать любого, кто решился бы подсказать незадачливому поэту рифму или метафору. Каждому жениху был присвоен номер, чтобы принцесса не знала, кто является автором стихов, и была бы беспристрастна в выборе.  
  
Ударили в гонг, и состязание началось. Тишина сада была нарушаема лишь звуком ломаемых перьев, рвущейся бумаги; изредка из того или иного шатра доносились жаркие молитвы неведомым богам или же, наоборот, проклятия на незнакомом языке. Только в шатре принца из Дамаска было тихо.  
  
Наконец гонг прозвучал второй раз, и к шатрам направились чтецы, которым предстояло представить невесте поэтические шедевры. Не обошлось без конфуза. Шатёр младшего сына японского императора оказался пуст. Злые языки утверждали, что он сделал себе харакири от отчаяния, и свита тайно увезла его бездыханное тело.  
  
Осталось шестеро: трое писало на санскрите, твое — на фарси. Принцесса была умна и образована, и прекрасно знала оба языка. Чтецы пришли в её покои и с чувством продекламировали творения принцев.  
  
После долгого молчания дочь магараджи указала рукой на чтеца под номером четыре. Тот упал на колени и вознёс хвалу Аллаху. Был подан знак — и под звуки труб магараджа появился на балконе в сопровождении дочери. Внизу, замирая от предчувствий, собрались все шестеро. Принцесса взяла свиток и прочитала стихи голосом, подобным пению флейты:  
  
С розой нежной хотел я сравнить  
  
Твои сладкие губы, —  
  
Роза стыдливо шепнула,  
  
Понурив бутоны свои:  
  
«Я недостойна!»  
  
  
  
Вспомнил я тополь в отцовском саду,  
  
Тонкоствольный и стройный, —  
  
Гордой статью своей  
  
Ты его превзошла,  
  
Моя дорогая.  
  
  
  
Светом луны мой шатёр озарился,  
  
И вдруг я увидел,  
  
Как ты нисходишь ко мне  
  
По лучу золотому,  
  
Его не касаясь.  
  
Услышав первые же строки, кто-то из принцев понурил голову, а кто-то стал рвать на себе волосы и причитать. Лишь принц из Дамаска стоял, прижав руку к сердцу и неотрывно смотря на принцессу.  
  
Но выбор был сделан и, слава богам, сердце дочери магараджи не ошиблось. Несчастные отвергнутые женихи разъехались, состоялась пышная свадьба, первая брачная ночь была сладостна. Но наступило время собираться в дорогу, и принцессе предстояло проститься с отцом. Магараджа пожелал также переговорить со своим зятем:  
  
— Дорогой сын, мне необходимо предостеречь тебя. Да будет тебе известно: моя жена, мать моих детей, была апсарой. Выходя за меня замуж, она взяла с меня клятвенное обещание не расспрашивать её о том, о чём она не хочет говорить и не пытаться проникнуть в её тайны. Долго мы были счастливы, но проклятое человеческое любопытство заставило меня нарушить обет, и я потерял жену навсегда. Я не могу сказать тебе больше, но, если ты проявишь мудрость, терпение, если любовь твоя будет сильнее предрассудков, ты будешь, счастлив и доволен судьбой.  
  
— Клянусь! — ответил принц.  
  
На следующий день караван молодожёнов двинулись в путь. Мы не станем описывать их путешествие — в нужное время принц с женой прибыл во владения своего отца, могущественного халифа. Тот был доволен выбором сына, и молодую жену во дворце приняли восторженно. Прошли годы, старый халиф умер, на престол взошёл его наследник. Вопреки обычаям, он не завёл гарем и оставался мужем только одной жены, которая подарила ему троих сыновей.  
  
Халиф часто посещал женскую половину дворца и советовался с дочерью магараджи по государственным вопросам. Только в одну комнату он не смел входить без особого на то разрешения супруги. Это была большая зала с балконом, выходящим на восток. Каждый месяц в ночь полнолуния жена халифа запиралась в тайном покое и не выходила до рассвета. И так бывало три дня. Никто не знал, что она делает, даже служанкам запрещалось входить туда. Халиф хранил верность своему слову и ни о чём не расспрашивал жену. Но нашлись доброжелатели, которые стали распускать сплетни: «Жена халифа — оборотень!» — «Нет, она занимается чёрной магией, она общается с джиннами» — «Бросьте, просто она принимает в этой комнате любовников». Халиф поначалу отмахивался от шептунов, но потом решил убедиться сам, что всё это неправда, и с чистой совестью отправить всех сплетников на плаху.  
  
И вот вечером, накануне полнолуния, он спрятался за тяжёлыми занавесами, украшавшими комнату. Наступила ночь, взошла луна, и первый луч её коснулся плит балкона. И увидел халиф, как жена его поставила свою лёгкую ножку на лунный луч и, встрепенувшись, как птица, легко побежала в сторону сверкающей луны, пока не скрылась из вида. Халиф был ошеломлён, но он вспомнил напутственные речи своего тестя и хотел покинуть покои. Однако дверь была заперта, а ключа халиф не нашёл. Тогда он решил дождаться возвращения жены. Когда над горизонтом засияла утренняя заря, дочь магараджи возникла на балконе, словно соткавшись из воздуха. Халиф взглянул на неё — лучше бы он этого не делал. Лицо индийской принцессы сияло таким неземным счастьем, было так умиротворено, что в сердце халифа закрались ревность и досада. Даже в самые упоительные и жаркие ночи их любви он никогда не видел в её глазах такого блаженства.  
  
Халиф ничем не выдал своего присутствия и при первой возможности покинул злополучную комнату. Отдав тайное приказание, он позвал супругу и предложил ей небольшую загородную прогулку. Кони были оседланы, приготовлены шатры для отдыха, угощение и прохладительное. Жена халифа была весела, он тоже старался выглядеть довольным. Но когда супруги вернулись во дворец и дочь магараджи зашла в свои покои, она увидела, что балкон забран чугунной решёткой. Ничего не сказала принцесса, только взглянула на мужа так, что у того похолодело сердце, зашла в комнату и задвинула за собой тяжёлый засов. Халиф был в отчаянии, он умолял её выйти, просил прощения, рыдал и рвал на себе волосы — всё было тщетно: за дверью стояла мёртвая тишина. Зашло солнце — халиф приказал ломать дверь. Когда он вместе со слугами ворвался в тайные покои царицы, там не было ни души. Решётка была на месте, только покраснела, словно прутья клетки, о которые билась грудью пойманная птица.  
  
Велико было горе халифа, он долго находился между жизнью и смертью, а когда поправился, — обезумел от гнева. Много голов шептунов-доброжелателей полетело с плеч, но было поздно. Халиф вернулся к государственным заботам, он растил сыновей, которым было сказано, что мать их умерла. В ночи полнолуния правитель терпеливо сидел на балконе и смотрел вдаль. И вот он приметил он, что напротив его кресла в вышине стало появляться маленькое облачко и стояло неподвижно в любой ветер. С зарёй же оно исчезало.  
  
Халиф потерял покой. Он с трудом мог дождаться появления полной луны и, терзаясь муками совести и тоской по потерянной жене, ждал, не прилетит ли его таинственный друг. Бывало, он ждал напрасно, и тогда челядь бежала от него, как от чумы, страшась выражения его лица.  
  
И вот однажды ночью луна особенно ярко сияла на небе. Халифу посчастливилось: он стоял у перил балкона и смотрел на заветное облако. Лунный луч коснулся плит. Как зачарованный, халиф сделал шаг вперёд и встал на лунную дорожку, которая показалась ему упругой и твёрдой. Он двинулся вперёд, перешёл через перила, завис над землёй. И вдруг лунный луч пронизал облако насквозь, и халиф увидел в его глубине неясные очертания женской фигуры. Он вскрикнул и тут же сорвался вниз. Прежде чем тело несчастного коснулось земли, он почувствовал, как его окутало что-то мягкое и невесомое, и потерял сознание.  
  
Очнулся халиф на балконе, плиты которого были влажными, словно только что прошёл дождь. С тех пор облако больше не появлялось. Что стало с халифом дальше, мы не знаем. Возможно, он остался одиноким, возможно, завёл наложниц, а возможно, умер от горя. Да и какое нам дело?


End file.
